A cat in a room
by AryaJuneGreen
Summary: "Euh... Cas ? Tu fais quoi avec un chat dans les bras ? - Ne le dis pas à Dean !" C'est ainsi que tout commença. Destiel.


**Bonjour, tout le moooonde !**

 **Je sais, je n'ai rien posté depuis une éternité, et je reviens avec un mini truc comme ça, désolée ! T_T Je l'ai écrit pour un challenge sur un groupe Destiel facebook, je l'ai publié en anglais sur AO3 et sur le groupe, sauf que je trouvais ça dommage de laisser ma version française sur mon ordi, donc voilà, je la publie ici XD C'est vraiment court, vraiment écrit en peu de temps, mais comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien posté... J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Castiel avait été pris en flagrant délit. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, si proche de la victoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas à faire, et c'était gagné. Seulement voilà. Sam se tenait juste derrière lui, et venait d'émettre un toussotement pour attirer son attention.

"Euh... Cas ? Tu fais quoi avec un chat dans les bras ?

\- Ne le dis pas à Dean !"

C'est ainsi que tout commença. Il avait réussi à convaincre Sam de cacher le chaton à son frère. Ca n'avait pas été très difficile, étant donné qu'il l'avait trouvé abandonné sur le bord d'une route, et que Sammy n'aurait jamais le cœur à abandonner une seconde fois un animal. Par contre, il savait que si Dean l'apprenait, ce ne serait définitivement pas si facile. Donc ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le cacher.

Le chaton, qu'ils avaient nommé fort originalement Mister Cat sur l'idée de Cas, était généralement dans la chambre de celui-ci, et n'en bougeait pas vraiment. Excepté les jours où Dean était absent, il le laissait se déplacer comme il le voulait. Heureusement pour eux, il avait l'air de se contenter de cette situation et ne miaulait que rarement. Castiel essayait tant bien que mal de nettoyer les poils derrière l'animal, mais ce n'était pas toujours évident. Toute personne ayant déjà été en possession d'un chat sait à quel point les poils se retrouvent absolument partout.

Ce fut aux premiers éternuements de Dean que Castiel commença à s'inquiéter qu'il se pose des questions. Les premiers jours, il ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement, pensant simplement avoir attrapé un mauvais rhume. Comme Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était la cause des problèmes de santé de Dean, il était au petit soin avec lui. Il essaya même de lui cuisiner une tarte aux pomme, qui s'avéra être plutôt réussie, et qui ravit Dean. D'autant plus que Castiel ne s'était pas contenté de lui acheter, mais l'avait faite lui-même, ce qui le toucha particulièrement quand il l'apprit. Le chasseur remarqua au bout d'un certain temps le changement soudain de comportement de l'ange, mais ne fit pas le rapprochement avec le début de ses éternuements.

Il le retrouvait de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre, soit avec une surprise, ou simplement réclamant de regarder un film avec lui. Il finit par rapidement avoir un petit sourire au lèvre, et a espérer que Cas serait là, dès qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Il se sentait un peu comme une ado avec son premier crush, alors il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser.

Il y eut même un soir où il vit Castiel assis en tailleur dans son lit, le visage rayonnant, entouré de dessert au miel, avec une peluche abeille trônant fièrement sur ses genoux. Ce jour-là, il ne trouva rien de plus à dire que :

"Cas, what the fuck ?

\- Je suis tombé sur un magasin spécialisé dans le miel, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de partager ces merveilles avec toi ! Ca ne te plaît pas ?"

Devant le sourire de Cas qui commençait à se faner, il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ange, en lui affirmant que tout cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Avant d'éternuer. Fichu rhume.

Malgré l'incongruité de ces cadeaux, il ne put s'empêcher de garder l'abeille dans son lit, la posant à côté de lui lorsqu'il dormait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et Dean était toujours aussi malade au bunker. Pour tenter de lui changer les idées, Castiel décida de l'emmener au cinéma avec lui, voir le dernier Tarantino. Durant le film, alors que sa main était posée sur l'accoudoir entre eux, il sentit les doigts de Dean se faufiler entre les siens, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers le chasseur, la surprise dans les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité de la salle, il vit ses joues rougir, et Dean retirait précipitamment sa main.

"Dé... Désolé, Cas, mais... J'avais cru... Tu sais... J'avais l'impression que tu m'envoyais des signes depuis quelques jours... Puis m'inviter au cinéma... Désolé, oublie !"

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent en sourire, et il glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, serrant doucement ses doigts. Le soulagement et la joie dans les yeux de Dean ne firent qu'accentuer son sourire.

Leur relation continua d'évoluer, au contraire de l'état de santé de Dean, qui stagnait au stade des éternuements. Après plusieurs semaines sans amélioration, il commença à trouver cela étrange. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'il se passait tout à fait par inadvertance.

Alors qu'il rentrait d'une chasse plus tôt que prévu, il trouva Castiel dans son lit, devant Netflix. Jusque là, rien de bien surprenant. Ce qui l'était nettement plus, c'était le chaton qui ronronnait sur ses jambes.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un chat dans ma chambre ?!"

Castiel sursauta, une panique indescriptible dans les yeux.

"Euh... C'est Mister Cat.

\- Tu parles d'un nom. Et ça ne répond absolument pas à ma question !

\- ... C'est grâce à lui qu'on est ensemble ?"

En voyant que l'expression de Dean ne faisait qu'empirer en entendant cela, il raconta précipitamment comment il l'avait trouvé, et comment Sam l'avait aidé à le cacher, et pour finir comment il s'était senti mal de voir Dean malade par sa faute. Mais qu'il n'avait pas non plus pu se résoudre à abandonner le chaton, et qu'il avait donc compenser en étant adorable avec Dean. Il ajouta qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage de montrer à Dean ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il avait été extrêmement heureux qu'il interprète ainsi son changement de comportement.

Dean hésita entre être énervé après lui et sortir immédiatement l'animal, ou le remercier et l'autoriser à rester. Mais il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance cette bataille dès qu'il croisa le regard bleu suppliant au bord des larmes de son ange. Il s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

"T'as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime, tu sais."

Phrase qui fut ponctuée par un éternuement, qui lui fit aussitôt rajouter :

"Mais ce chat a l'interdiction de venir dans ma chambre, compris ?"

Castiel acquiesça vivement, avant d'embrasser Dean le plus amoureusement possible. Il avait le meilleur petit ami de l'univers.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu :) Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais bientôt publier un autre truc, un peu plus conséquent que celui-là :p J'espère que vous serez là pour le lire également ^^**


End file.
